


Two Sugars

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Hugo looked utterly adorable when he was sleeping, with his ruffled hair and soft smile.





	Two Sugars

Hugo looked utterly adorable when he was sleeping, with his ruffled hair and soft smile. Alexander smiled at his partner, briefly tempted to brush some stray hair out of the man’s face before having an even better idea. He slipped out of the bed and stumbled into the kitchen, trying to remember where he'd left his father’s old silver set.

As beautiful as the morning sun was, Hugo groaned as it blinded him. He rolled over to find Alexander missing and briefly considered getting up to look for him. But the siren call of sleep was too strong and he rolled over and attempted to fall back asleep, to no avail. The door swung open to reveal Alexander balancing a tray with a vase full of flowers, a milk jug, a sugar pot, a tea pot and two mugs.  
“What’s this?” Hugo asked, squinting in the sunlight as Alexander set the tray down on the bed.  
“Morning tea.” Alexander replied as he poured the tea, “Do you take sugar?”  
“Two please. You do realise that morning tea is served closer to lunch?”  
“It’s 10 o’clock.”  
“Oh.” Hugo said, deciding then and there to just shut up and drink the tea.


End file.
